Interview With the Specialists
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: This is my long awaited sequel to Interview With the Winx shameless plugstory. This one is a bit stranger. But I hope just as funny. And FYI Mimet is a villain from SailorMoonS


**Interview With the Specialists**

**Summary: Sequel to Interview With the Winx. I interview the Specialists this time. Heh, and you thought the Winx interview ended badly**

**Dedication: Ragnarok Destroyer, who left his laptop in Oregon so I could write this story.**

**Disclaimer: Shooting myself would be more fun than this!**

**Me**: Well, welcome back. I have the Red Fountain guys here now. Thank you for taking time out of your…

**Riven**: Shut up and get on with this already!

**Me:** How about you shut up so I can finish the introductions?

**Riven: **How about you make me? (Crosses his arms over his chest and glares at me) Psychotic little…

**Brandon:** (Quickly places both his hands over Riven's mouth) What Riven wants to say is that he's glad you invited us here.

**Helia:** And he's sorry he forgot to take his medication

**Me:** I see…. Well as I was….

**Riven: **And Helia's… wait. What medication?

**Sky:** That stuff we tell you is candy.

**Timmy:** I came up with a pill to combat Riven's consistent rudeness

**Me: **Cool

**Riven: **(Still scowling) Very funny

**Brandon: **I'm hungry, do you have any food?

**Me:** Well, Bloom scarfed down all the Doritos, but I got a veggie tray and there's plenty of orange soda.

**Sky:** What is it with you and orange soda?

**Me:** I have to stay within a certain budget.

**Helia:** Do you have any chicken?

**Me: **No, just the veggie tray and orange soda

**Helia: **(Shrugs and pulls a whole raw chicken from his bag)

**Timmy: **What kind of dip do you have?

**Me:** Ranch

**Sky:** Yucky!

**Brandon:** (eyes Helia's chicken) Are you going to eat all of that?

**Helia:** (Takes a big bite out of the raw chicken)

**Timmy:** (eats nearly everything on the veggie tray just leaving the broccoli and some wrinkled carrots)

**Me: **(sweatdrop) Uh Helia aren't you worried about food poisoning?

**Sky:** Why didn't you get more than just ranch dip?

**Riven:** Because not everyone can be a prince with an identity crisis

**Me:** (blinks) What does that have to do with anything?

**Brandon and Sky:** We did _not_ have an identity crisis.

**Riven: **Yeah, you guys just lied to your girlfriends. Yet _I'm_ the jerk on this show.

**Sky:** You are the jerk on the show! You hit on my girlfriend!

**Riven:** At least I didn't lie to her about being single

**Brandon:** Yeah, but you're mean to Musa.

**Riven:** At least Musa didn't leave me for another woman.

**Brandon:** (starts to tear up) Stella!

**Me: **I thought Stormy was a guy.

**Timmy:** Really?

**Helia:** (Finishes off the chicken and starts to gnaw on the bones)

**Me: **Yeah, it was on an episode of Dr Phil.

**Sky:** (Dumps the ranch dip over Riven's head)

**Riven: **Hey! (Flings the broccoli at Sky)

**Me: **Children please!

**Timmy**: We're not children. We're young adults

**Sky**: Yeah, (pops open a can of soda and pours it on Riven's head)

**Riven: **Man! Now I'm all sticky! I have to go wash up.

**Me:** No you don't. Just sit down and shut up

**Brandon:** I can't believe Stella left me for another woman

**Riven:** Who turned out to be a man!

**Brandon:** (runs off crying)

**Helia:** Who wants cake? (Pulls out cake)

**Mimet:** I do!

**Me:** Hey what are you doing here? This is Winx Club. Sailor Moon is the next studio

**Mimet:** I know, but you had cute guys. (Glomps Sky)

**Sky:** (Sweat drops)

**Bloom:** (Barges in with a scowl on her face in fairy form) Hey get your hands off my boyfriend!

**Mimet:** Make me!

**Bloom:** You've got it! (Bloom and Mimet begin to fight. Mimet's Charm Buster leaves large holes in the walls and Bloom's Dragon Fire causes the set to become one large weenie roast)

**Riven, Timmy and Helia:** (Start making S'mores)

**Me:** That's it! I quit! (Storms off what's left of the stage)

_**Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy New year!**_

**This story was brought to you by Mint Kit Kats and Squirt, which I don't own.**


End file.
